


Secret Accents

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accents, Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren learns something new about General Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Accents

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a correction, the final sentence is "I will not speak but with you alone.”

Kylo Ren absolutely detested it when General Hux walked away from him during an argument. It was as if the redhead was dismissing him completely and the feeling made him wish he could kill him. Snoke however insisted that the two needed to work together and so Kylo was forced to try and find other ways to get his revenge on the other.

Like barging into his private quarters in the middle of the night. He stormed in unannounced, forcing the door open with a flick of his wrist. He was braced for a confrontation but surprisingly found one not to be there. Instead he found Hux sitting at his desk, a nearly empty bottle of wine resting beside a pile of paperwork. Held in his hand was a full glass, the purple liquid inside swirling slightly with every slight motion of the other’s hand. “General! Are you sure you should be in here imbibing in such lowly pleasures while the Order struggles to deal with these annoying gnats that call themselves the Resistance?” Kylo demanded, glaring at the redhead underneath his helmet.

Hux turned his head to look at Kylo. He snorted, curling his upper lip before turning his face away to drink from his glass. He waited a moment more, savoring the flavor before swallowing and speaking. “Aw fuck off, Ren. Can’t ya jus’ give me one night to meself then?”

Kylo blinked, the soft accent foreign to his ears. “…What?”

“Get out!”

And because he was too surprised to continue their earlier argument, Kylo Ren obeyed.

* * *

Several days later, Kylo could no longer hold back his curiosity about the General’s sudden accent. He cornered the man after one of their mutual meetings with Snoke, refusing to let him leave as he demanded some kind of explanation. “Was it because you were drunk? Where did it come from? I have never heard you speak like that before.”

Hux just sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Kylo. “If I tell you, will you stop focusing on it and instead focus on more pressing matters at hand?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He rolled his eyes. “You are such a child…”

“Explain it to me.”

He looked the other over, sighing as he leaned back against the wall behind him. He briefly pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to stop a headache from beginning. “My Da’ did not approve of me taking on the local dialect where my Ma came from,” he said, letting his natural accent slip through. “I was given speech lessons to have a more Imperial speech pattern. He said it would make me more respected. That no one respects people who talk like…this,” he said.

“…Imperials seem to worry a lot about appearances.”

“Says the man in the helmet.” He watched as Kylo reached up, pulling the helmet off of his head.

“I prefer you with your true voice,” Kylo said, stepping closer to the other, tucking the helmet under his arm.

“I prefer you without your helmet,” he countered. He lowered his eyelids as Kylo leaned forward, parting his lips as the other kissed him. The two hummed against each other, bodies pressed tight and warm. He allowed himself to smile slightly as their lips parted. “There’s a language too…I learned it without my Da’ knowin’ about it.”

“Will you whisper it to me? Only to me?”

Hux smiled. “ _Ní labhairfidh mé ach leatsa amháin_ ,” he promised.


End file.
